


Chocolate Christmas

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my fav drabbles of some of my favourite pairings translated into English. I don't care about the word count tbh, so. Enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chocolate Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Czekoladowe święta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824925) by [dreamistru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru). 



> One of my fav drabbles of some of my favourite pairings translated into English. I don't care about the word count tbh, so. Enjoy:)

The sparks dancing in Remus' olive gaze were greater and more beautiful than the brightest of stars hung on the darkening horizon. The scent of green spruce mixed with chocolate and a subtle hint of fresh shampoo, bringing pure madness upon one Sirius Black.

‘Say it,’ he whispered right into the werewolf's ear.  
  
‘Say what?’ asked Remus with a tease, earning a robust bite right on his earlobe.  
  
‘Say it...’

Snowflakes were swirling behind the frozen window pane when Remus, time after time, with every moan and shaken breath professed his love for Sirius. The wild wind came swishing through the chinks in the shutters, becoming their only audience. It brought chill and numbness, slowly yet systematically, killing off the scent of warm chocolate wafting through the air...

Sirius lifted his aching eyelids and shivered with cold and upcoming despair. He gazed tiredly into the abyss, the eternal void of a rotten creature which, just like the previous year and every year before, since he'd been sent to Azkaban, deprived him of yet another unfulfilled dream.


End file.
